User blog:DemoIceman/Character Sheet 3: Ken "Omega" Hiyo
Fighting Music History In the beginning, Kenith's life was not all that swell. The world that he lived had been a broken and devastated one, it was third century that the world was in after rebuilding itself. The reason for said destruction was due a to a grand event known as The Scarring. Gigantic tears in reality covered the Multiverse and Outerverse combing and altering the two into an unimaginable force. Beings are cable of being "born" from this event and generate their own Scar Realm sometimes they are able to draw strength, power(s), or even items from their Scar. The second form of this occurrence is the presence of Nidhogg Blood, this force/energy is highly destructive and deadly. Throughout the universe very small portions of the Blood can kill races, but very few people can harness this odd energy. Kenith Hiyo, who was once known as Lexcerion Axel Kobayashi, was the youngest child of eight; who belonged to royalty. Due to the harsh and plethora of destroyed cities on the ruined Earth one being decided to lead a group to a new future. Aegis Kobayashi, quickly rose to power and over the course of a decade he became the ruler of a Techno-Monarchy. For hundreds of years he ruled along with his wife, Mavis Oberious, but only recently did they have children. At one point Aegis disappeared and Macis had to rule Ouroboros Kingdom by herself of course with the aid of her children, except for Lexcerion. Lexcerion was born with a terrible fate and was given both a large Scar as well as Nidhogg Blood flowing through his existence. He had the properties of a hybrid, but the effects the Scar and Blood were far more noticeable than his heritage. Therefore, he was ostracized by his family, particularly his mother. Mavis is the kind of being to accept all kinds of people, even those that do terrible crimes and have sinned tremendously. She loved her husband and children unimaginable, but when Lexcwas born her love halted and was put to the test. The Scarring had cause devastation all across the Multiverse and she had witnessed most of it; to give birth to a child that had spawned from this occurrence, she didn't know if she could love something like him. So, she made a decision, she decided to ignore him. If she couldn't figure out a way to, then she simply won't regard the child and this only lead to depression and dread in Lex. Lex tried his best to win his mothers affection; he did his chores, he aided those in needs, and even became a great knight at the tender age of eleven just please her. These acts of affection were simply shunned and ignored as the Grand Queen wouldn't budge by his accomplishments; seeing their queen ignore her son and easily explain why, the people of the world despised him as well. One day, an attack was made on the castle and Lexcerion sprung into action; he got rid of the assilants as quick as he could and soon he face to face with the leader: his second eldest sister Julia. They battled and fought for a while, until Ken got the upper hand and pinned her to the ground. The queen broke into the room and saw her eldest child being a pinned by the spawn which came from her womb. Lexcerion always want his mother's attention but in a kind and motherly tone, not in a bloodlust angered rage. Mavis beat the boy until he couldn't move, his body broken and contorted. Her rage was so unanticipated and unwarranted that it terrified her Grand Knights and even Julia. After her rage had subsided she looked upon her actions and was horrified; she may have ignored the child since his birth, but that didn't mean that she hated him. She tried to scoop him up, but was afraid that if she moved him he'd be hurt even more; so she let her medical team deal with him. After hours of operation, the medical staff said that there was nothing that they could do; due to the type of being and the damage Mavis was, his wounds were far worse. There was a way that he could live, but Mavis had been keeping it a secret: The Gardeia Rebirth Spell. This spell, when fasted upon a target, reloads them in time to a brink and point in time when they were an embryo. Mavis edited the spell so that a new soul/personality wasn't made and simply erased his memory of this world. Her version allowed this possible as well as the creation of shadow-covered humanlike entity; that would impregnate and women in the few weeks of impregnation, this adding her DNA to Lexcerion's making it seem as if he is that women's child. The entity stood tall ready to carry out its order, but Mavis made a certain adjustment and made the entity wait 2500 years into the future. And so it walked and waited, until the tender year of 2569 and it went on s hunt for a woman. It found s perfect vessel for the opharned prince, a woman by the name of Renia Hiyo, she was an incredible powerful witch and her husband Mio Hiyo that was an Oroborian, a being that has the ability to manipulate things and his was biology. She was currently pregnant in the early weeks of it and she was the perfect host for the forgotten prince. The shadow entity takes the form of Mio and makes love to his impregnating her with Lexcerion. After nine months past, the birth of triplets had been said to happen on October 19, 2560. At 7:53 pm, they were born a boy and girl with brown hair,hazel eyes, and white....and the third child was white skinned, with red hair, and heterochromic eyes (both eyes were a mix goldish-gray and purple), with an odd scar growing across his chest. Mio and Renia were baffled at the third child and foul play was bought up, so all three children were tested. Yet, they were their children, the test wasn't wrong. With the evidence brought to them they decided to accept their child and named him Kenith. You would succpet that his life would be better now right....wrong. His new family were all famous; each of them having a certain talent that world would adore. Yet, Ken was simply normal, sure he had mystical potential but he hadn't awakened it yet. He was usually at his own house, the gigantic two-story house with no one there most of his life. He could never go out and make friends at school or near his house as no one believed him when he said that he was a Hiyo. They assumed that he was desperate for attention so they made fun him and he soon stopped his advances. Since most his family were always away from the house it was rare for him to actually be apart of holidays with family as they would have it together in some tropical place. There was even a time when people broke into the house and tried to turn it into a drug making house, if he hadn't called the police and hid in time. His mother called incredibly worried about her child, this put a smile on his face and made him feel like he was wanted. Renia said the entire family was coming back to for a couple weeks for a family gathering. This made Ken unbelievably happy, so happy in fact that cleaned the entire house, each and every room to prepare for the gathering. When his family all made it they barley spoke to him, only the occasional "hello" or "what's up". But this did not deter the boy, his family was here and with him. But...his faith and hope was reciting, they were not happy to see him only his parents were. They were subtle insults to him which struck deep and finally broke him. Ken got up and broke down in a saddened anger. He erupted every last emotion that he had bottled up for years. The twelve year old had told how sad he was, how no one paid any attention to him even though he loved them to death,and how no one believed him when he said that he was an actual member of the family. The other family members realized their negatives ways were affecting one of their family members, they tried to comfort him. Except for one, the eldest daughter Eliza, she didn't budge at all but soon she rose and yelled at Ken. She said that he should be happy to even know that he is apart of the family and that this abrupt release of emotion was idiotic and immature. Renia was about to get a talk down to Eliza, but Ken stood his ground. He told her that they are always gone and leave him alone all the time. Sure they had talent and were famous, but just because he didn't have a talent didn't mean that he was lesser to any of the. Eliza retorted and said that he was lesser due to that very fact and that he should grow up, simply deal with the insults at school, and to shut up and sit down. Kenith was not going to let her win and jabbed her in a spot that would hit her; he yelled at her and said they her sour mood was due to the death of her boyfriend. She paused and stared back at him with uncaring and blank eyes. The entire dinning hall was silent with eyes all upon Ken. Eliza took a breath and started to yell Ken, that atleast her lover was a REAL member of the family, unlike some unknown spawn rape child. Ken didn't know how to process the information that he had taken in, he looked to brothers and sisters and their expressions said it all: that they knew. Eliza explained that a couple days after the night of loving making on the beach, Renia questioned Mio about. And responded with confusion on the act of sex on that night since he had left and was still gone during the time. Since the stages of pregnancy were quite early, test couldn't be done, but after the births they questioned Keniths existence. His genes made him genetically their child and therefore they loved him like one of their own. But the other odd traits of him didn't sit well with his siblings. Ken pieced together his thoughts in his mind, this explained as to why his siblings and especially Eliza didn't like him. He turned to his parents for solace but was met with a forsaken faced that had the saddened truth written on it: "she was telling the truth". Ken was distraught and broken all he could think of doing.....was to run far away, and so he did. He ran out of house with his brothers and sister chasing him, trying get him and calm him. But to their surprise he outran them and so he headed to the one place that always calmed him in times of distress: a pier on the outskirts of the city. It took him several hours to get there but he made it and even got past security. He sat on the docks and watch the sea crash on the dpside walls and boats as he contemplated with this new information. He finally decides to head back home since it was past midnight to go deal with his family; his mother was probably distraught. As Ken was making his way back home a split in the road came to him in the form of the short way, a path in the forest, and the long way, a long turn in a number of neighborhoods. He gets the feeling that he should go the shorter path, so he takes it. During the walk, he spots something out of the ordinary; an odd thick dark green book and a clean letter. The book looked raged with odd words and shapes on it, it seemed like it belonged there. On the other hand, the letter didn't, it had engravings on it, was clean and an almost glow to it. The letter seemed like it had been left their only moments ago. Ken tried to lift the book but it was heavy, until he felt a sting on his palms after he touched the cover and soon he could read the title as well as carry it better. He didn't have time to read it, so he put in his backpack-sown stowing compartment on his back (knitted it on his sweater). Then he grabbed the letter and opened it; what was in it confused him. There were eight tickets in total, six were golden while the last two were crimson red and they were glowing dimly. There was also a map, but it was a blank page, yet Ken knew where to go. Ken put the tickets and map in his pocket and went on his merry way...but not to his home. Even though he tried to move his body or make a noise, Ken couldn't make a reaction to move or speak he couldn't. When he got out of the forest h made a sharp right and went further into town. Somehow his body knew when to hid from the police and he kept walking. After a while he made to his destination: city plaza. He had been there all the time, went there everyday after school to get junk food and clothes, so he knew where most of the shops were, atleast he thought he did. There was a new store there, the lights weren't on and the door was wooden, there wasn't a sign saying what kind of store it was, and it looked sketchy. In his mind Ken wanted to leave but his body persisted onward to the door. He opened the door and was let into a place he didn't except; the buildings within the place were about a couple square feet in length and width, but this place was the size of a super store inside. When Ken opened the door a ringing became apart as there was a bell above the door and a man began to approach him. He finally regained control of himself, he tried to leave but the door was gone. The man had reached Ken and put a hand forward to Ken's surprise, he shook it. The man had a thick beard and in a very nice vest and tie. He introduced himself as "The Shopkeeper" and says that this is his store. He signals Ken to follow and follow the boy does; as they are walking the Shopkeeper explains his past about how he was born with a great power to travel through worlds, how he was born in another dimension, and how he has accumulated great weapons and powers. It turns out that adventuring the Multiverse is fun but overtime it wears on a being. So he decided to give his items away but not to anyone for that would be dangerous. Instead, he left letters with color coded tickets and random amounts in them and scattered them across the Multiverse which would lead the obtainers to the shop. Even with all the exposition that Ken was getting, his mind was blown to all the mystical and highly advanced technological creations scattered within the story. He say a sign and an open door with color coded sigils above them indicating what tier of items are there. Obtaining Kenith's attention, the Shopkeeper questions what kind of tickets that he has and would like to be shown them. Ken takes the letter from his pocket and the Keeper's face lights up. He tells Ken that he is luck for those are tickets for top tier items and leads Ken to the golden door. Ken goes in into the golden door and sees the unimaginable objects scattered across the city sized room. The keeper says he can use his gold tickets here. He can obtain any scientific or mystical item and it will be owned by him alone. Ken decides to split his tickets to each side: four for science and four for magic, he'd start with gold for magic. He walks around the sections for mystical items and he is blown away; there are items to make him a master in Magic or give absolute immortality. There were so many items until he finally found what he wanted. The mystical items he obtained were: A book called "A Guide To Planar Thaumaturgy, an amulet that had an overwhelming power within it, a back pack that was as tall as him and seems to hold an impossible amount of random items, and finally A box with many dark tools in it; the box says The Path to One's Self. The items turn into transparent golden orbs that floated around him. Then he made his way to the science side, there he decided to pick his scientific items. Those items were: an odd cube which is said to have been left by a transcendent species of humanity from a billion years into the future, a see through sphere with a universe in it, a box filled with odd shapes in it, and finally a mechnical sigil about the size of his palm. Finally he goes to the red room, which was incredibly small. The Shopkeeper said that very few beings actually go in let alone have two tickets. He decided on his two items: For Magic, an infinitely shifting shape with a heart in the middle and for Science: The Soul of Science, an unknown item that shouldn't exist. After taking all the tickets the items were all around Ken and those that could, fused into his being. His finger tips and toes turned grey; his began to glow an intense red and his body began alter its self. As he was slipping into unconsciousness, keeper came to him with a message: "Please...go an evolve into something....grand....". Soon enough the boy woke up in his bed naked, he checked his surroundings unsure of what had happened. After getting up and dressing he notice his clothes on a neat pile near his bed as well as the book he found in the woods, the book from the shop, as well as both boxes, the back near his bed, the amulet, and the two grand items were within him. His body had changed bet he wanted to look normal for his family and with that thought his body changed. He headed downstairs to greet his family only to be meet with shock and confusion. His mother sprinted to the boy and scooped him up and hugged him with all her might; as confused as Ken was he was incredibly happy for some reason (I wonder why). After hours of tears, the family explained that he had been gone for over a month. Ken couldn't believe what had happened to him. After making up a bullshit lie about where he was and waiting a couple weeks for some time for himself he bagan to study the books he obtained. His powers were increasing and a certain school had caught site of....hmmmm must have been fate or maybe his Destiny. Personality Appearance Abilities The Keyand Lock Magic: This is Ken's true form of magic, it is looked deep within him and probably won't be truly unlocked until he is older. The Magic is capable of generating many keys and locks and can lock/unlock most if not any door. It is also capable of creating/unlocking potentials and creating different effects based on the key itself. FactoryBuilder.exe: This power was accidental created by Ken's true magic and it hurts him intensely to create anything. As A Player The Game Simply Known As Life is a Weakness - His powers are diverse and not that well connected, so it will take some time understand and master them. Equipment Category:Blog posts